Brand New Plans
by dreamerx
Summary: Kat and Hale are back and bringing the gang together, with new characters and new plans this next heist is going to be the toughest one yet.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Heist Society or any of Ally Carters characters and plot developments, this is simply a fanfiction

The pulse of heavy music filled ears like cotton balls, each thump sent shudders through packed bodies. Sweat dripping faces, with eyes closed and music streams through countless mindless bodies, numbing all feeling except for the constant drilling of noise.

Smog like appearance hung over the bodies, the hot lights were like endless seizures breaking dust particles apart and sending them into the atmosphere to mingle with bodily fluids.

A girl, long blonde hair twisting tightly around sweaty arms, pale and unblemished reaching out like delicate twigs towards some invisible out of reach place.

Hale watched from the corner shrouded heavily with darkness, one of the only places that the lights did not reach. Spotting movement towards his left official looking men, out of place with their neat suits and poised posture strode up to the bar. Eyes glinting and tongue swiping thin lips he pushed off the wall.

A strong muscled arm dogged countless bodies knocking together as a path was set. Worn but young hands gripped the pale thin arm dragging the connected body back through the sea of limbs towards the door.

"Let's go"

Dazed, unfocused green eyes flickered towards Hale's frigid brown ones in confusion as her body obeyed the command.

Nodding at the bouncer, Hale stepped out into the chilled crisp air still holding onto Kat's arm, her brain finally catching up to what was going on.

"So who was it this time?" her melodic voice danced like cool breath on his ears

Pulling her close she rested under his arm, "Interpol probably, I knew France wasn't a good idea"

"But the Louvre had such pretty pictures" Her sigh hung in the air

"You know sometimes I forget you're meant to be a professional, with what you call our targets half the time" Hale's incredulous tone whispered in her ear

The two walked calming down the populated street. Their footfalls lightly tapping along the pavement as the noise from the various lines waiting to gain entrance into respective clubs mostly cloaked their conversation. They turned sharply into a dark seemingly empty alleyway, tall buildings stretched upwards either side, and a large skip bin lay against a rattling wire fence ahead.

Knocking on the lone door in an odd pattern achieved a response in which a slot at eye level on the door slid sharply open. A blink of two dark eyes later and the clicking of the door showed heavy wood swinging deeply inside.

Kat, now leading, strode confidently into the dark passage Hale glancing quickly into the empty alleyway before quickly following her.

"We're back!" Kat's voice rang clear as they entered the basement. "Darn, I've missed this place, nothing like it"

'Jack's' was a long standing base and exclusive club for their kind. Their 'family' sometimes met up here when they wanted to mingle with other thieves in the business and birth new and exciting heists. The room was bathed in low lights with faint jazz music playing in the background soothing and exciting all at once.

Rich leather couches sat in a U shape in the farthest corner, booths lined the back and sides walls with low swinging lights illuminating the scene. Bar stool and tables lay scattered around the centre floor while a lone bartender stood wiping glasses behind an old style wooden counter.

"So, caught were you? Can't let you two ever handle another heist alone" Jack reclined on the couch a glass of amber liquid rested in his hand. Jack was an old friend of Uncle Eddie's who ran the club keeping an eye on all the 'members'.

Kat jumping with cat-like grace onto the opposing couch beckoned Hale over, who in two long strides reached her and took a seat next to her, the leather firm but soft against them.

"Well we did get the Degas, the Louvre has particularly shoddy security at the moment" Hale's brusque tone clipped out.

"Hmm, yes, the "Laundrywoman" I believe. Hit the papers that night what with the Commissariat de Police on your tail almost straight away". Jack's disapproving tone was obvious as he sipped his drink

Hale, brushing off the obvious reprimand ignored Jack opening his mouth to inform of his sentiments. "I think that we should get the family back together, I mean we're great together, no heist hard enough and all that"

Kat glanced at Hale before turning back to Jack. "I do suppose it would be nice to be all together again, I even miss Gabrielle" a wistful sigh escaped her lips as she took on a dreamy expression.

Silence shrouded the moment, the jazz tones still swimming around the air.

Hale sighed and resigned himself to tell Jack of their trouble. Clasping his hand together perching on the edge of his seat he leant forward uneasily and took a breath.

"We've got Interpol on our backs, they've probably contacted the bobby's by now, I think we're out for a bit now, well at least till this settles down a bit"

Jack shook his head, hand waving dismissingly. "Nope, don't even worry about it Eddie's clear things right up, with this new heist I've got planned we'll need all the help we can get".

"But no outsiders yeah? Remember what happened to the last? Ugh, nasty stuff"

Last time a heist was pulled they had an inside man that had only just met recently. No enough background checks and suddenly you have a turn coat on your hands.

Jack gave a short whistle and a nondescript man came out of the back room holding a stack of papers. After placing them carefully on the table he left them to go over the papers.

A detailed plan was carefully unfolded before them; the lines emerged from the page showing the fine points indicating the security patterns and layout of a Museum.

In Jack's careful calligraphy the words "Private collection of the NIARCHOS FAMILY" Nerves flooded through veins pulsing through their hearts.

"You want us to get through their security! Are you mad Jack? I can't think of any heist ever pulling off something like that", Hale exclaimed

Jack, his eyes never leaving the page responded in a quiet tone, "Yes, but I have complete faith in the family, I know we can do it. By the way, our target is Van Gogh's 'self-portrait with a bandaged ear'".

Kat giggled at Hale's expression. The sound of footsteps approached the group, all eyes but Jack's stared in anticipation as they reached the door.

The door burst open banging loudly against the wall, a girl stood with a satisfied smirk blocking the way of another guy who hung back casually with a small smile on his face from the antics of the pair.

Kat rose quickly smiling before sprinting the small distance to the group pouncing on the girl who fell in a laughing heap.

Hale locked eyes with the other guy at the back.

"Hey Simon, so what's a guy like you doing back here?" Hale asks in a derisive tone

"Oh haha Hale, very funny, you know we got all the family back together, so it's time for a heist!" Simon raised his hand in the air on his last words standing strong and confidently, a lopsided smirk on his face.

"Boys," Jack said firmly breaking up whatever they were going to start, "Get over here so we can plan"

The girls pulled each other off the floor, their giggles stopping. They all huddled over crowding around the plans, Jack's eyes locked with each and every one of them calculating as if to make sure there were no doubts that they were all in now.

"So this is how it's going to go…"

Thanks for reading my first Heist Society fic, it started as just a piece of creative writing for practice. Please review and let me know what you think and whether I should continue. Updates may be slow as I'm not sure where this is going to go yet in plot terms but hopefully it's a good start. REVIEW!

- dreamerx


	2. New York and familial charms

Noise filled the air like stale static; where only trying to focus on the noise closer gave you a worse headache. Each individual walked around used to the humdrum that was LGA while other groups, possibly families hung slightly lost and harried not used to the business like structure that was the airport.

Long tan legs poked out from a short black dress fitted immaculately into tall stilettoes while they strode as if on their own runway from gate 32. These legs came to an abrupt stop when an awkward teenager backed into their owner.

"Simon! Watch it, these are prada you know!" Gabrielle's playfully annoyed voice although heard by Simon was mostly drowned out by the busy terminal.

You would never know the girl had just stepped off an airplane with her prefect appearance and stately manner.

"Sorry Gab, um, Hale's got a limo out front but Uncle Eddie's expecting us for lunch so we better hurry", Simon rattled this information out while glancing back and forth from his watch which read 11.47am.

Gabrielle huffed before grabbing Simon by the upper arm and pulling him ahead of her to leave the airport.

Soon enough the two were approaching a shiny black limousine where the driver awaited holding the door open.

"Thanks Marcus" Gabrielle and Simon replied happily and tiredly respectively.

Sliding onto the cool black leather seats the two disappeared inside leaving Marcus to nod in their direction, close the door securely, and gracefully get into the drivers' seat.

Gazing across from her, Gabrielle smirked "Hey Kitty Kat, Hale. Enjoy the flight?"

Reaching a pale hand up Kat shook her hair from her eyes. Sighing she quickly glanced at Hale before turning to both her cousin and Simon to respond.

"It was fine but we have other matters. The plan so far is to talk to Uncle Eddie, get his insight then head off to scope out The Museum of Modern Art"

Pausing for a moment Kat inhaled a large breath before continuing. "The painting is being held in a private exhibition room funded and secured by the Niarchos' personal security and guards along with those of the museum. Entry is only allowed through person invitation."

"So wait" Simon intervened, "How are we even going to get near enough or even eventually in the room to get the painting if we can't get in without an invitation?"

Silence hung in the limousine before Hale broke it with a very welcome comment.

"But what if we had an invitation?"

Blank faces gained opened mouths as limp hands grasped onto the seats in excitement, confusion or a little bit of both.

Hale silenced Kat as she began to open her mouth in protest with a warm hand on her knee.

"There's a private showing for high society art dealers and buyers as well as their guests this Saturday night, if we can get in, and we will, it will give us enough time to scope out the actual room and make a plan, as well as figure out which heist we can pull to ultimately pull this off."

Kat gave a thoughtful look to Hale before slowly replying, "We will need more than one of 'the heists' to pull this off, Stavros Niarchos amassed one of the most important collections of Impressionist and modern art in private hands. The families' security will be the most important if only to protect these treasures. We might need something new."

Kat turned and stared at the passing streets and blocks, where each of the four turned to internal their own internal thoughts.

The limousine began to slow down before it came to a final stop in front of the old Brooklyn Brownstone. The door opened with a muffled click and all four teens piled out and walked confidently up to the heavy wooden door. Kat grasped the old brass knob turning it before pushing the door in. The heavy wood swung smoothly deep into the house, where they we met with a dim hallway.

They had all walked this hallway numerous times, but a certain anticipation was swelling with every further step taken. Quiet clanging could be heard deeper into the house growing louder the closer they reached.

Gabrielle was the first to reach the kitchen, almost striding up to the old man standing over the stove, "Good-afternoon Uncle Eddie," She said cheerily "I suppose we're just in time for lunch"

The aroma of tomato sauce and meatballs swirled filling up their senses until Simon's grumbling stomach answered.

The old man turned, quite agilely for someone of his apparent age, picking up five bowls before filling them with steaming pasta from the stove and placing them neatly on the counter.

Kat climbed onto one of the wooden stools that stood behind the counter. She locked eyes with her Great Uncle, "Jack called?" she questioned.

His gruff voice responded after a pause. "He did"

"So what do you think of the heist? Can you help?" Kat sounded almost timid as if fearful for his answer

"I shall think about it Katarina, we don't need Interpol onto you again" Disapproval lined his voice as it did with Jack's back in LA.

Kat sighed, as if in regret, "but we did get that painting, and it wasn't our fault anyway…"

Eddie interrupted, "Katarina, it is in the past, and one does not pass out blame now that it is over and dealt with."

With this Hale stepped up and grabbed one of the bowls and Uncle Eddie passed the other bowls around. The conversation before was ignored and the meal was shared mostly in silence with occasional small talk of how the others have been.

After placing all the now empty bowls in the sink some time later, Hale saw Kat's hunched posture and discretely clasped Kat's hand within his and lead her out of the kitchen while Gabrielle engaged Uncle Eddie and Simon in talking about her mother's new partner, an Earl or something.

Leading Kat through another dim hallway where the smell of cabbage and carrots grew stronger, Hale walked into the small sitting room. The room appeared as if it was stuck in the 50's, its' only windowed blocked from the outside world by heavy off white drapes. Pulling her onto one of the two, two-seater settees he settled beside her in the soft cushions, watching as her face turned from confused to doubtful as she turned her head from him, hair shifting to hide her face.

"Kat" He asked softly, his voice all that could be heard in the quiet almost time frozen room.

Kat shifted turning slightly back to glance shyly at Hale.

"Uncle Eddie's not going to approve, I can just tell. Especially after that apparent disaster in Paris" Kat's voice held restrained emotion.

"Kat, you can do this, Uncle Eddie will turn around and we have three days to prepare and get ready for the event, which we can scope out properly and come to Eddie with our fully planned idea and he'll approve, which means we won't have to go against the family despite Jack's original plans which we thought would mean everyone would be prepared and accepting of the new heist."

Hale slowly reached up where he placed his fingers on Kat's chin to tilt her head towards his.

Looking into her eyes he said "Kat, I have the utmost confidence in you – no, all of us, to pull this off successfully, with everyone here being a part of it"

Gazing back at Hale, Kat's gaze hardened and determination filled her features.

"Alright, let's go back in there and plan this event" She then continued humorously "And I suppose Gabrielle will need quite a bit of time to shop for it"

Hale chuckled as they left the room to join the others and plan the scope.

**Hey, second chapter done! Hasn't really been edited so I apologise for any mistakes. **

**Thank you so much to my three reviewers it made me try and get this out as fast as I could! I really appreciated your responses and taking the time to write them, Yay! **

**Do not fear however I don't really plan on abandoning this fic at all but inspiration comes sparingly. I'm going to try to update once a week if possible and I don't have too much on but when I first wrote this it was for a school creative meaning I didn't really have to think too far to where it was going, so I need to figure that out somehow as I go. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read the story so far and I would love your feedback and comments if you have the time to review. REVIEW, pleases and thankyous! :)**

**- dreamerx**


	3. Problems and Solutions

Kat was tired and sore. She had been lying in the same position on the concrete wall for hours. Numerous plans and ideas spun through her head as each one was met with the same dismal fate; rejection.

The planning for the heist had been quite trying after the small episode at Uncle Eddie's, but eventually Hale and Gabrielle persuaded Eddie that it could be done, so the heist was going ahead.

Now the group had been left to organise their heist with Eddie just keeping his eyes and ears open if they had any problems.

Peering through small black binoculars taking in the architecture that was the Museum she saw numerous camera sweeps, guards and security checks riddled throughout the museum. Clasping her walkie talkie she brought it to her mouth and pressed down the button.

"So team, what's the verdict?"

Simon came in first, "Well the security is one of the latest, just scanning the system brought me a lot of trouble as I can't see any way to bring it down, no back doors that are at least visible even with taking apart most of the outer and middle layers of the codes."

"Yeah? Well, there's a rotation of 20 guards at any one time, overlapping of 30 for 5 minutes while they change and at least 150 camera's sweeping the artworks with secured backup tapes off the premises in case of the first ones failing." Hale's voice rang through the speakers bringing the beginnings of dismay to Kat.

Kat shook her head and took a deep breath before responding, "So Gabrielle, time for shopping?"

"Well seeing as invites to the private viewing seem to be the only way to get in; seeing as the security lessons a bit due to some of the pieces having to come out of security cases to view, I think shopping is the way to go." Gabrielle's voice contained restraint in excitement and Kat could almost imagine her bouncing on her ridiculously high heels in glee.

"Meet back at Uncle Eddie's in 10, we have shopping to do"

Kate reclined on the brown leather lounge in the living room, breathing deeply the aroma of spices that fumed from the kitchen. Shifting her gaze to the archway, she saw Hale leaning regally against the wooden pillar, hands deep in pockets with a smouldering gaze on his face.

"Guess who just scored two tickets to the private viewing of the Niarchos' famed artworks."

As Hale said this he strode forward to stand right in front of Kat, waving two embellished invitations in her face.

Grabbing the invites out of Hale's hands, Kat studied them fiercely for authenticity.

"How did you get these so quick?" She exclaimed, disbelief evident in her tone.

"Well when you have money, and many 'prominent' identities it can be quite simple to score exclusive tickets and a private tour of the museum in two days due to the fact that there may be a Monet that Fitzwilliam Hale wants to hang alongside Niarchos' collection".

"Hale you are amazing!" Kat leapt into Hale's arms giving him a huge hug in thanks, "This will make things so much easier, being able to closely analyse the security of the room."

"No biggie, just helping out." Hale shrugged dismissively before continuing, "Now, shopping with Gabrielle? She's getting anxious."

Just then the two heard a loud female voice ring through the house, "I HEARD THAT HALE! AND KAT, LET'S GO WE HAVE MUCH TO DO, SO QUICKLY!"

Kat jumped out of Hale's arms and shifted awkwardly before nodding to Hale and muttering a quick goodbye before running after her cousin leaving a chuckling Hale to collapse onto the lounge Kat vacated.

"Girls" he exhaled with a shake of his head.

Two days later showed Hale to be shaking hands with the head of security at The Museum of Modern Art in New York. Kat was outside with Gabrielle listening to Hale's conversation through a small tie pin microphone pinned to his suit.

"So Mr Hale, I am Mr Smith, Head of security here at the museum. The Niarchos' private collection wing of the museum will be a very secure place to display the Monet I hear about alongside the collection; the security is one of the top in the world."

"Mr Smith, I do understand that you are very sure about your security; however I do not feel entirely comfortable about hanging one of my prized art pieces in a museum and collection without knowing what security will be in place to keep it safe." Hale's smooth aristocratic voice was heard clear as a bell outside with the girls who were hanging on the every word spoken with interest.

Mr Smith led Hale towards the Niarchos' wing passing valuable modern masterpieces while Mr Smith explained about the wing which they were approaching.

"Now although the museum is a 'modern' art museum, the Niarchos' wing is the exception showcasing some of the most wonderful artworks of the ages within its walls, the security consists of a laser field which lines the walls and each painting frame in a changing grid pattern, the room is patrolled by two guards with overlapping shift change and 20 rotating camera's fixed on each artwork and entry to the room, so as you can see it is all extremely secure." The man's confident and prideful tone of his security was obvious as he continued.

"In addition to the museum guards, the Niarchos family has another four guards that rotate shift joining with the museums' guards"

"This is all well and good Mr Smith but I shall still have to think about it, I do not want to rush into a decision as the where to place my Monet, so I must thank you for your time and some back at a later date to decide whether this is the right place. However I have also heard about the private viewing that is being held and was wondering about the security of my artwork if it was left here with the collection."

Mr Smith looked visibly nervous before returning comment. "The viewing consists of close analysis of the artworks in order to uncover artists' intentions and earlier changes to the works, so they are viewed under ultra violet lights. Some of the viewers are bringing their own collections to share and view. There will be an auction of one of Niarchos' works near the end of the night, but there will be heavy security and camera's watching all the going's on and the guards will be patrolling all exits throughout the night. I hope that has answered your worries Mr Hale"

"Yes, thank you Mr Smith, your talk has been very enlightening and informative, I feel most delight in considering this fine establishment as a home for my work, but I shall hold off on deciding right away."

Hale walked with Mr Smith to the entrance where he shook his hand and walked out with the gracious invite to come back along with the reassurance of top security.

Approaching Kat and Gabrielle he yanked on his tie as he moved across from the museum so the three could begin to amble back to Uncle Eddie's.

Kat and Gabrielle grabbed each of Hale's offered arms while Kat asked "The verdict Mr Hale?" in a posh English accented voice.

Breathing in the fresh air Hale paused, a smile gracing his lips, before answering. "Girls, I have a plan"

**So sorry for taking so long to update (and the small cliff hanger), it's been a really hectic time since I last posted with going on a holiday with some friends, Christmas festivities and spreading myself between all the family as well as birthdays, New Years and my friends dad passing away. This is not to gain sympathy but simply let you guys all know what's been keeping me. But hopefully I'll have more time now seeing as that is all over with for now.**

**Thank you again to my lovely reviewers and alerts that I had seen, they encourage me to keep writing and make me feel guilty when I think of no bothering to write, so thank you all so much.**

**Please REVIEW! With any suggestions or ideas, I'm open to all. Also there may be some Kat/Hale romance on the horizon but we'll see how the story develops.**

**Until next time!**

**- dreamerx**


End file.
